poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast/Transcript
This is the transcript of Sonic's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. Transcript Searching Maurice: (We cut the scene to see where our heroes enter the gate of the castle) Belle: What is this place? Takato Matsuki: Wow I have never seen the gate and the castle that huge. Guilmon: Me too Takato (Phillip starts to panic) Belle: Phillip please steady! (She gets off and clams Phillip down) Steady. Matt: '''Hey look there! (They open gate to see Maurice's hat) '''Donatello: '''It's a hat. '''Leonardo: '''And we all know who is it. '''Belle: Papa. Sora (Digimon): '''He must be inside the castle. '''Biyomon: I think somebody kidnapped Maurice and locked him inside. Michelangelo: Dudes and Dudettes that castle reminds me of the horror movie I watched. Sonic: '''We have no time for the talking you guys, we have to Maurice and get out of the castle. '''Raphael: I agree with Sonic let's go for it! (We cut the scene to see Lumiere and Cogsworth are at the table) Cogsworth: Oh hmm, keep quiet would we. Just had to invite him to stay didn't we, serve him deed sitting the masters' chair de pooch. Lumiere: I was to be hospitable. (We see our heroes open the door) Belle: Hello? Is anyone here? Henry Wong: Hello. Terriermon: Hello. Michelangelo: Hello! Everyone Except Belle: (Shushing him). Raphael: Quiet Mikey! Impmon: Yeah do u want us to get caught or not?! Michelangelo: '''Yeah your right sorry about that. (Our heroes continued to look for maurice) '''Belle: '''Papa. Papa. Are you here? '''Tai: Maurice! Agumon: Hey where are you! Tour of the Castle/West Wing:Category:Punkasaurus0530Category:Transcripts Sora (Digimon): '''I really love this castle. '''Biyomon: Same here. Mordecai: Dude that castle is huge. Michelangelo: Uh where's Belle? Renamon: She's right over there. (Belle goes up to the stairs) Rigby: Where is she going? Leonardo: I don't know it's a... (He closes his eyes and flashback starts) Beast in Flashback: The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing. Belle in Flashback: What's in the West... Beast in Flashback: It's forbidden! (Flashback ends as Leonardo opens his eyes) Leonardo: '''(Gasp) The West Wing! '''Mordecai: '''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (They finally stop her from entering, as Mordecai takes a deep breath) '''Belle: What's up there? Cogsworth: '''Well that, oh nothing absolutely nothing interested in all of the West Wing dusty, dotty very boring. '''Matt: Yeah very boring. Belle: Oh. So that's the west wing. Cogsworth: Oops. Sonic and the Rest of the Team: (in the Space Pirates voice paranoid) Lumiere: Nice going! Rika: Yeah way to go, Coo Coo Clock. Belle: I wonder what he's hiding up there? Lumiere: (Giggles nervously) Hiding... the.. the Master is hiding nothing? Takato Matsuki: Yeah he's right Belle (in Marcus Damon's voice) you're just imagining things. Sora (Digimon): '''Takato's right Belle we're not suppose to go up there. '''Leonardo: Beast's instructions are very clear, we're suppose to not go up to the West Wing because it's forbidden. 'Belle: '(Walks away ignoring Leonardo) Then it wouldn't be forbidden.